


The Search for the Missing Hoodie

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Remus, Bottom deceit, But nasty, Cute in the beginning, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nasty near the end, Remus is in this so there's your warning, Sexual Roleplay, The intrulogical is brief, Top Logan, Top Virgil, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Virgil's new hoodie is missing so he spends the whole day looking for it.





	The Search for the Missing Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more Top!Virgil content because no one else seems to be writing it.

Virgil looks in his closet and on the couch, even under the couch but he still can't find it. He'd looked in every single place in his entire room. No. Hoodie. He goes to Thomas's apartment, looking around the living room, searching high and low but he still can't find it. He sighs and goes back to his closet, pulling on his old solid black hoodie before taking a deep breath and popping into Patton's room. Patton smiles brightly at him and when he looks in the side's hands he goes wide eyed, "Patton, is that a puppy?"

"Actually he's my son," he smiles, patting the small ball of black fluff, "don't tell Logan I finally figured out how to conjure one. He'll get mad and tell me I can't keep it."

"I mean, do you have dog food, a bed for them, and the ability to give them the love and attention they deserve?"

"Yes," he says, "I named him Virgil Junior."

"You named him after me? Why?"

"Well, you can't be in my room for too long, so I wanted a Virgil who could so I could give him the love and affection he deserves. Virgil, this is Virgil Junior, Virgil Junior this is Virgil. Say hi!"

Patton uses the puppy's paw to wave at him. Virgil opens his mouth to speak but shakes his head, "we're gonna circle back to this eventually but for now have you seen my hoodie? Black, purple, and patches all over it, very Tim Burtony, you know?"

He nods, "I am familiar with it, yes, but I haven't seen it. I'm actually surprised you're here considering it couldn't be in this room, what with my room not being compatible with you and all."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's just an excuse to see you," he says.

Patton gasps, "an excuse just to see me? Aww!" 

He sets the puppy down and walks over to him, "hug?"

"I don't like hugs," he says.

"Hug," he nods, arms open.

He sighs and Patton hugs him for a few seconds. And even though the room is making him anxious this makes him feel less so. He relaxes slightly before considering hugging him back. Virgil wraps his arms around him when he tries to let go and Patton gasps, "you're hugging me?"

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it," he says against his shoulder.

Patton rests his head on him for a moment and after about twenty seconds they're pulling apart, "you should stay for cookies! Oh, wait, you can't. No, right, the room. I'll just bring them by later!"

He nods, "see you, Pat."

He leaves the room and stands in the living room debating on where to go next. He soon pops into Roman's room and sees him on a couch, white robe on with a green mask and cucumbers over his eyes, towel wrapped around his head. He takes out his phone, snapping a picture and sending it to Patton before pocketing the phone and smiling, "you seen my hoodie?"

He immediately changes into his prince costume and goes wide eyed, "you're in my room! How long have you been in my room?"

"Couple seconds, you seen my hoodie?"

"No," he says, "why would I have it?"

"To trade for my posters, I don't know. So, you haven't seen it?"

"Obviously not. I've been in my room, trying to get my beauty sleep," he says.

"Still not getting enough I see," he says.

Roman glares and Virgil speaks, "kidding! Kidding, it was a joke, you look..."

Roman raises a brow and Virgil sighs, "anyway, I gotta find my jacket."

"No way," he says, folding his arms over his chest, "not until you tell me how I look!"

"Well, you know how you look, you own a mirror."

"I _know_ I look good. I just want to hear you say it," he tells him.

Virgil raises a brow and Roman's leaning on one leg and pointing out with the other to tapping his foot impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"You know, you're really something," he says.

"This is why we don't hang out as much," he tells him.

"Because I don't spend my time with you gushing about how pretty you are and how cute you look when you get all pouty," he asks, "that's so stupid, why do I have to validate you, aren't you Thomas's ego? Don't you know how good you look in everything you wear?"

"No," he says, trying not to smile, "that's why I need you to tell me."

"Fine," he sighs, "you're pretty."

"You think I'm pretty," he asks, now beaming at him.

"Yeah, you're real pretty. Can I go?"

He lets out a breath of laughter before blushing red and fixing his hair. When Virgil raises a brow he coughs and folds his arms back over each other, "um, yeah, you can go."

"Bye," he says, heading back to the living room.

He sighs once he's out of there and thinks about who he should visit next. Logan wouldn't take his hoodie or go into his room without asking so it only left Deceit or Remus. He sighs, _might as well get Remus out of the way._

He pops into the room, the place set up like a college building with bulletin boards and posters for different things everywhere. He panics for a moment, _shit, did I go too far? Am I in a memory? I don't remember this place._

"I wrote an entire paper on why we should be focusing on renewable energy and listed every single one _and_ how they help us in _extreme detail_," Remus says, "and I listed all my sources."

"Yeah," Logan asks, almost panting.

"I even did a few extra pages of places you could find information if you wanted to learn more," Remus says.

"Fuck," he breathes, "take off your clothes."

Remus chuckles and Virgil panics, _where the fuck am I?_ He walks towards a classroom, hearing Remus speaking, "yes, professor."

He hears kissing and when he looks in the class room he sees Remus on a desk, a white button up on, pulling Logan's tie down so the side can kiss him. Logan's undoing his jeans and pushing them down his hips as he moves closer to Remus when he lays back against the desk. And when Virgil sees Remus isn't wearing underwear he goes wide eyed, "what the _fuck?!_"

They both look at him, Logan going completely red and Remus frowning before letting out a sigh, "what do you want, sunshine, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"You and Remus," Virgil asks, looking at Logan.

The side adjusts his glasses, "I can explain."

"Please," Virgil says turning away, "_don't._"

"Did you come to watch our little roleplay session, or did you need something," Remus asks, turning back to Logan and grabbing his tie again, "because if not me and the professor got business to attend to."

Logan swallows hard before clearing his throat, "did you need something, Virgil?"

"My hoodie," he says.

"I'm afraid I don't have it."

"Haven't seen it," Remus says moving his hand down Logan's underwear, "now get out."

Remus waves a hand closing the door before, "now that that problem's taken care of why don't you grade my essay while I give you my oral exam."

When Logan groans Virgil shudders and leaves quickly back to Thomas's living room where Thomas is sitting on his couch. They jump upon seeing each other, Virgil clutching his chest while Thomas sighs, "what? Why are_ you_ here, I wasn't even anxious! I was just watching TV thinking about chips!"

"Relax, I'm not here for that," he says, "looking for my hoodie, you seen it?"

"No, you try Patton?"

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Roman?"

"Tried him, hasn't seen it."

"What about Logan?"

"He hasn't seen it either."

"What about The Duke?"

"Hasn't seen it, and even if he finds it I _will **not**_ want it back."

Thomas cocks his head and Virgil sighs, "long story, you don't want to know."

He frowns, "fine. You checked your room?"

"Everywhere," he nods, "I have yet to find it! I've searched everywhere and, no matter where I go, I can't find it and no one's seen it!"

"Well, did you try asking Deceit?"

He opens his mouth before shaking his head, "no, I did not."

"Maybe he's seen it."

"Even if he has he'd just lie and say he hasn't. Besides, I don't know if he wants to see me anyway, we had a little fight. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Wont know until you see him I guess."

"Fine," he sighs, "I'll ask him."

"Bye," Thomas says.

"Bye."

He pops into Deceit's room, the yellow and black reminding him of when things were different. He hears something move and he looks over seeing the double headed snake getting down and looking at him. He holds out his arm and watches them slither around his arm before resting on his shoulder, "Flotsam, Jetsam, haven't seen you two in a while."

They stick out their tongues, flicking them before he's running a hand down their back, "where's Dee?"

They look over to the bedroom door and he nods, carefully taking them off his arm and setting them on their tree before he heads to the bedroom. He knocks softly but when there's no answer he opens the door seeing a lump on the bed in the darkness. He turns on the light and his shoulders relax as he sees him. Deceit, nearly naked except for a pair of yellow underwear and Virgil's missing hoodie. He's got the hood pulled up and his arms and legs around a body pillow, sleeping soundly. Virgil narrows his eyes, whispering, "thief."

Deceit's eyes open and when he looks up and sees Virgil he pushes the pillow away and opens his arms. Virgil cocks his head, "you want me to nap with you? It's two in the afternoon."

He pouts and Virgil rolls his eyes and pulls off his pants before flicking the light off and getting in bed with him. Deceit's arms wrap around his torso and he soon wraps his arms around Deceit. The yellow side leans his head up and kisses his neck before rubbing his face against his chest, "I missed you."

Virgil takes in a breath, he was hoping he'd hear that, but instead of getting up or leaving he kisses his forehead. Deceit shifts and soon Virgil's leaning down and kissing him. The yellow side smiling into it before moving onto his back and letting Virgil lay on top of him between his legs, "I missed you too."

"Enough to let me keep the hoodie?"

"Enough to let you have my old hoodie."

And he can feel the side smile, "I'll take it."

"Go ahead, but don't take my new one again," he says, pressing his lips back on his and holding onto his hips.

"You gonna punish me if I do," he asks.

Virgil smiles and moves to his neck, "you want me to punish you?"

He gasps when the warm lips are sucking marks onto his skin, "yes."

"Then next time you steal it I'll punish you."

"I've already taken it once," he says, pulling Virgil's hips closer so they're grinding into one another, "maybe you should punish me now, you know, to show me what I'll be getting myself into if I do it again."

"Thought you were tired," he says.

"I'm awake now," he says, "so do you want me like this?"

Virgil licks a line up his throat and Deceit turns onto his stomach, raising his butt to rub against his underwear, "or do you want me like this?"

"I think I want you where I can see you," he says grabbing him and rolling himself onto his back, holding the other side. Deceit adjusts his legs and sits up, turning his head to look back at him. He smirks and drops the hood, running his hand through his hair, "you wanna see me or see my ass?"

"Both," he says, licking over his bottom lip.

He raises an eyebrow, "you gonna spank me?"

"Do you need me to spank you," he asks, playfully.

He shrugs, turning away from him, "I think I deserve whatever punishment you want to give me."

He snaps his fingers and the underwear on Deceit are gone, the side now moving his hips back and forth, hands on the mattress, curving his back. He turns his head, "want me to keep the hoodie on?"

"Spent the whole day looking for it," he says, pulling his hand back and slapping his ass making him jump, "little jacket burglar. You better keep it on."

He smiles, conjuring lube while Virgil pushes down his underwear, cock springing up and hitting his stomach, "just think about this."

He uses his fingers to rub his hole. Virgil watches him reach under him and use the slick palm to coat him before positioning him at his hole, "every time you wear this hoodie."

Virgil looks from his eyes to his ass, watching him sink down on him slow. He groans and grabs onto his hips tight, controlling the pace at which Deceit is lowering himself, "you get to remember how good I looked while you were fucking me in it."

He lets out a breath and chuckles, "oh! Fuck, I love you, baby."

He winks at him before moving his hips, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that I will not stop until I write at least 10 Top!Virgil fics. Might be Anxceit, might be Prinxiety. Doesn't matter, just know it's coming.


End file.
